


Be P R O U D

by PetrosBrightx



Category: Eurovision Song Contest: The Story of Fire Saga (2020)
Genre: Alexander learning about his history, Alexander’s nickname is Sasha, Christmas, Christmas Eve, F/M, Family, Iceland, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ history, Pride, They are all bestfriends, homophobic parents, jolabokaflod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrosBrightx/pseuds/PetrosBrightx
Summary: Alexander and Mita are spending Christmas with Sigrit and Lars in Iceland. Which means celebrating Jolabokaflod. Their much loved tradition of sharing and reading books together on Christmas Eve.Alexander receives a book that means the world to him, and he has all his friends to support him. :)
Relationships: Alexander Lemtov & Mita Xenakis, Sigrit Ericksdóttir & Alexander Lemtov & Mita Xenakis
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Be P R O U D

**Author's Note:**

> Didn’t spell check, ty :)

Alexander had been stuck with the dishwashing task. It was Christmas Eve and he was washing dishes while his friends were relaxing in front of the fire in the next room. Mita had dragged him to Iceland to spend the Christmas holidays with Sigrit and Lars, and while he normally spent Christmas in a big house full of big relatives, he realised he didn't really want to do that this year. He could probably guess that after his Eurovision win, he'd have people he couldn't even remember the names of shaking his hand like an old friend. 

He'd rather spend it with his real friends. After Eurovision had ended, Mita, Sigrit and Lars stayed friends. Lars eventually got over his jealous obsession with Alexander once he realised the Russian man wouldn't steal his girlfriend, and Mita and Sigrit were as close as can be. 

Before arriving in Iceland, Sigrit had been excited to tell them of the wonderful Christmas Eve tradition they would be celebrating. They were to buy a book for one another and on Christmas Eve, would sit around the fire and read them. This tradition was called Jolabokaflod, Alexander had researched it as soon as Sigrit told him and when he pulled her name from the hat, he knew exactly what to get her. 

The trip had been a little bit painful, his boxes of childhood books were still stacked in the basement of his parents house, a house he hadn't been too for quite awhile. His parents were delighted to see him, congratulating him on his win and eager for him to stay and to tell them about his life.

"Have you got a girlfriend yet?"

He had quickly escaped to the basement. Before flying into Russia, he had slipped the little rainbow bracelet Mita had made him, into the bottom of his bag and right then, in the basement of his parents house, he wish he had the comfort of the material to calm his nerves. 

He eventually had found the book he was looking for, a little bit more damaged than he remembered but he knew Sigrit would love it anyways. 

But now, he was stuck washing dishes. The rest of them had decided that was his job since he had won Eurovision, he argued otherwise yet he's still here washing them anyways. 

Sighing, he scrubbed viciously at a dirty plate before sitting it off to the side to dry.

'You having fun over here Sash? With all your friends?'

Alexander looked up just as Mita wrapped her arms around his waist and settled her chin on his shoulder. He leaned back into her slightly, enjoying the warmth she was giving off and the company she was providing. 

'Am almost done, are you missing me already?'

Mita laughed, 'Sigrit is about to explode if she doesn't start opening her present, Lars and I can only hold her down so long.'

Alexander chuckled, teasing, 'Is that only reason why you helping me now?'

'I'm kind of scared what tipsy Sigrit can do, to be honest.'

Alexander laughed as she passed him the last clean plate to dry and he set about hanging the towel up. 

Together the two of them returned to the living room to find Sigrit sprawled on the ground, recounting some great story, jumping up when she realised both of them had returned. 

'Thank god you're both here, I can't wait to eat so much chocolate and read all night.'

The four of them laughed before settling down onto the couches. Sigrit and Lars shoulder to shoulder in one, hands clasped together tightly as they leant into each other, while on the other couch, Mita lay down, taking up the entire couch and Alexander was left no choice but to sit with her feet in his lap. Sigrit leant forwards and passed a small, colourfully wrapped parcel to Mita, who excitingly took it and once unwrapped, was the the most beautiful copy of the Iliad, she had ever seen. The book was leather bound, and gold was indented in the grooves of the title. Even Alexander gasped as he took in the beauty of the book. 

'Sigrit... this is beautiful.'

Sigrit nervously clasped her hands together and smiled. 'I know you would've already read it, but it was such a beautiful copy, I couldn't resist. I hope it's good enough to read another time!'

Mita laughed, placing the book delicately in her lap, 'Oh it definitely is, I've read this book ever since I was a little girl, it never gets old.'

Sigrit smiled impossibly wider and watched as Mita passed Lars her book for him. He wrapped it quickly and grinned as he held it up for everyone to see. It was about ABBA, the book was large and the cover white, and he happily flicked through it, the pictures and writing capturing him instantly. Thanking Mita profusely, he clutched the book close to his heart.

Alexander passed Mita his wrapped gift to pass onto Sigrit and her face lit up as she took the big parcel in her hands. She carefully unwrapped it and pushed the paper aside to reveal a big book with a red cover. It was a children's storybook all about Iceland's Elvish people, recounting the old folk tales and illustrated with the most beautiful drawings. 

Sigrit gasped as she held the book in her hands, covering her mouth as tears prickled her eyes. 'Oh Alexander, this is gorgeous.' She made her way towards him, wrapping her arms around him and Alexander sighed softly, hugging her back just as tight. 

'It was my favourite book when I was child. I use to hide under covers with torch and read it every night.'

She smiled at him and opened the book, so careful and delicate as she flipped through the first couple of pages. Her eyes bright and shining as she gazed at the illustrations on the first page. Sigrit was entranced in her book so Lars stood up to hand out the last of the book presents.

He walked over and passed it to Alexander, and he looked nervous. Alexander had never seen him that nervous before, not while performing for Eurovision, not while professing his love for Sigrit on stage in front of millions. Alexander was curious about what it was. He pulled the bow apart, the paper opening to reveal a small book, the cover the colours of the rainbow.

Alexander stilled and glanced up at Lars, already knowing what the book contained. Lars smiled, ‘Mita mentioned to me that you felt uneducated about yourself, that you felt unsafe searching your own history online. So... I thought this might help, maybe just a little bit.’

Alexander glanced down at the small book, it’s title glinting gold from the fire, reading ‘LGBTQ+ History from all over the world.’

He felt Mita’s hand curling around his own in comfort and support and he quickly wiped away the tears clouding his eyes before looking up at Lars again. ‘Thank you. I- this means lot to me.’

His knuckles had gone white from clutching the book, only noticing them when Mita took his other hand and Sigrit and Lars came over to join the hug. He felt safe, for one of the first times in his life, his rainbow bracelet tight around his wrist, the book sitting carefully in his lap. 

Sigrit announced she was getting the chocolates and as Lars sat down on his own couch, Mita pulled him closer to her. He lay between her legs, head resting on her stomach as she carded her fingers through his hair. As Sigrit placed their half of the chocolates next to his arm and Mita resting her book on the top of his head, he didn’t want to be anywhere else. 

Opening his book, he started to read,

“Be proud of who you are.”


End file.
